


[僧侍]松枝挂月

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※擦枪走火误点炮的僧侍售后之三，摸鱼大纲文，恭喜新婚。
Kudos: 2





	[僧侍]松枝挂月

《松枝挂月》僧侍  
武士被忽悠签了住房契约之后住满了一年，发现这地方意外的还不错，几个室友除了那什么生活乱一点，其他大部分时候都相当正常，住久了也就习惯了。不过龙骑作为伊修加德贵族家的小儿子，没过两年就被抓回去继承家产了。忍者被据说是前男友的同村师兄死缠烂打，每天烦得要命，为了躲人干脆悄悄搬走，满世界溜达，顺便约一下各地别有风味的帅哥猛男。  
那天忍者走得很匆忙，三更半夜的溜到武士房里给了他和武僧一人一个亲亲当做告别。武士半睡半醒间还以为是武僧又在瞎几把搞，反手就是一巴掌拍在武僧屁股上，还带着威胁意味地哼哼两声。被从睡梦中拍醒的武僧相当无语，他在黑暗中和床边的忍者对视片刻，点点头示意知道了你走吧。  
第二天起来武士才发现屋子里最养眼的小美人不见了，趴在沙发上扶着腰哀嚎了一阵，刚想反正时限早就到了老子也要走，突然隔着窗子看见武僧在庭院浇花，外套系在腰上，估计是刚刚打完木桩结束晨练。  
他想起那花最初是龙骑买来的种子，说绣球好看，种在院子里是好风景，三分钟热度的忍者兴高采烈地说要试试园艺，可最后挖了一身土的却是武士。新鲜劲过去之后谁都想不起来去管花草，只等着旱死了病死了清空园圃，谁曾想那绣球却越长越好，甚至还开了花。开窗的时候花的香气直飘到武士屋里来，那时他往下看了一眼，正巧见到武僧蹲在地上抚摸花丛。  
房子是武僧的，要是他们都走了，那武僧就又得一个人住着。武士瘫了好半晌，心想这么便宜的房租这么大的房子，还有人能给带饭吃，卫生也全包，虽然屁股要挨草，但是草得不是一般的爽，上哪找这么好的事去？  
……总之，还是不搬了，怪麻烦的。

他也没提，武僧也没问，房租三月一交，想吃什么列好单子贴在门口，武士偶尔心情好了也会扫扫地浇浇花，不过算上不知情的武僧又浇的几次，差点把几丛绣球淹死。两个人同住一个屋檐下，每天偶尔说几句话，然后各自出门做事，偶尔一起打个本也当彼此是路人，但是遇到武士喷傻逼的时候，武僧总是会默默投傻逼一票驱逐。  
他们有时候也可能一句话都不说，不过也只是嘴上不说，身体总是最诚实的，炮友之间多说无益，睡就完了。武僧从一开始就只是为了纾解过盛的生理需要才找了固定炮友，所以平时不泡吧，不猎艳，硬了就按着武士搞，彼此都熟悉也好办。武士就不太一样，他原本还是喜欢在上面，又是个喜欢柔弱美人的传统审美，有事没事总要跑去撩人，不过基本都是在外面，随着年纪增长，武士也收了玩心，逐渐减少了乱玩的次数。

就只有那么一次，武僧到需要坐飞空艇才能到的地方去看望叔叔，武士估摸着他得三天才回来，他自己一个人待着怪没意思的，但好兄弟骑士又被他家那个谁看得死死的，结了婚之后就三天两头出去旅游，其实就是黑骑怕武士带坏骑士，他总怀疑武士喜欢骑士。  
臭猪一个，拱了他家的白菜还不叫声爸爸。武士无聊地翻翻日历，忽然发现明天好像是自己的生日，他从来不记得这些，要不是看了日子可能要等第二天收到骑士寄来的礼物才会想起。他不太在意生日这种事，反正也不是真的出生的那天，也没什么人会期待。但他闲着也是闲着，第二天索性出去看看能不能碰运气约个美人回来。  
也不知道是不是老天玩他，刚脱了第一件，就像当初和忍者做被撞上一样，门口他亲手给挂上去的风铃一响，大半夜的，武僧竟然提前回来了，手里也和当初一样，拎着两叠木漆描金的饭盒。身上坐着的女孩下意识喊了一声，羞赧又放浪地往他怀里靠，手抓着敞开的领子，恰好露出深深的乳沟。  
武士忽的有点没来由的心虚，可他又根本没必要心虚。所以武士只觉得自己顶多会被武僧以弄脏客厅为由鄙视地看两眼，反正还没开始，大不了他带人回房间就好了。但武僧看到他们的瞬间，明明面无表情，但脸上肌肉紧绷得像是要杀人。武士打着哈哈给女孩披上自己的和服外衣，趁武僧没说话之前搂着人就往楼上走，但武僧直接把饭盒掼在楼梯口，汤水菜叶洒了一地。  
武士没想到他居然直接找茬，也没意识到别的事情，刚要骂，就听武僧说，滚。武僧盯着那女孩，把她吓得要命，脸色煞白地把和服往武士怀里一塞，披头散发地逃出门去。  
难得有心情过个生日还被人搅和了，武士也怒了，一眼都不看武僧，一抖外衣披在肩上就往外走。武僧三两步追上来扣住武士的肩膀，对方直接一肘打上来，用了不小的力气。  
武士说你少惹我，老子今天过个生日都不消停，行，既然你都这么烦我了，那我自己滚。  
飘逸的赤色彻底消失在夜色中，留下武僧看着一地的狼藉沉默。

武士又住回了部队房，新面孔多了不少，隔壁也只是一间空房，不过房子对他而言只是睡觉的地方，以天为被以地为席的日子也不是没过过。但真正对他说过回家的人只有一个，就是忍者。他把那个地方当成家吗？那个臭流氓武僧的房子？太搞笑了吧。  
冒着被大剑削死的风险，武士死皮赖脸地顶着某人的凝视在海滨大别墅的庭院里拉着骑士喝下午茶。骑士是最了解他的，看着武士这幅样子多少猜到这人遇到事了，又不肯开口，非要骑士猜中了才肯说实话。武士抱怨了一番，觉得武僧那样子实在不给他面子，只是那么一次在沙发上调情，至于发那么大火吗？  
作为已婚人士的骑士面带微笑喝茶，他是真没想到自己竟然也有给武士解决情感问题的一天。直接告诉对方武僧来问过武士的生日的话，武士肯定不信，只好旁敲侧击地点：你说的这个武僧，他平时吃宵夜吗？  
武士寻思一下，说不吃，他只吃三餐，死板得很。  
骑士继续引导：那你说他干嘛大晚上提前赶回来还拎了两盒子吃的啊？  
武士：……他长途跋涉没来得及吃晚饭饿了吧。  
骑士：嗯嗯，对对，你说的都对。  
其实武士反应过来了，但是他不想承认。给炮友过生日……也太多此一举了吧？而且那个武僧会做这种事情吗？除了练武就是练武，生活作息规律得恐怖，唯独身体需求是他控制不了的，否则也不至于摊上武士这种和他处处不对头的室友。

武士被骑士劝了一下午，硬着头皮做贼似的拎着小包袱回去了。毕竟房租都交了，不住也太亏了。  
他一到门口就觉得不对，绣球蔫了吧唧的，叶子都黄了，武士看了一眼拉着窗帘的室内，心想怪了。于是先打了桶水浇花，这才开锁进门去。一进屋乌烟瘴气的，武士震惊地看着武僧横躺在地板上，要不是周围滚了几个酒瓶子，他都要以为这人死了。  
这也太怪了，武士上前踢踢武僧，说你他妈疯啦，喝两瓶就成这样了，装你妈呢装，大男人就这点酒量啊？  
武僧睁眼朦胧地看他，什么都不说，就看着他。  
武士被看得浑身发毛，这要是个醉酒的美人他肯定要趁人之危，但是换了武僧可就一点都硬不起来了。真是亏他还想了好久见了面说什么才能不尴尬，现在好了，他说啥这人都没反应。武士捡了酒瓶子，收拾了撒了满地的花生米，最后才去拖武僧，拉着他两只手从厨房拖到客厅，权当是扫地了。  
臭武僧怎么这么沉，武士骂骂咧咧地把他扔上沙发，随手扯下沙发上的方布给武僧盖好。餐桌上的菜都凝成了疙瘩，武士没那么好心刷碗，打算全都连盘子扔了，反正餐具武僧会买新的。他刚要直起身，手突然被武僧紧紧攥住，差点给武士拽得坐在地上。  
本来武士对他就有点愧疚，当然只有那么一点点，看武僧好像有话要说的样子，武士等着他酒后吐真言，趁着武僧没啥防备的时候用另一只手把他的脸捏得变了形。  
武士说你他妈干嘛啊，我要走了，喝醉了又不是傻了，看清楚老子不是你妈，赶紧放开，拉拉扯扯怪膈应的。  
武僧被他捏得烦了，手上一使劲，攥得武士龇牙咧嘴。  
武士有点恼，说有屁快放，老子还得收拾厨房去呢。  
他隐约猜到武僧要说什么了，但他说不上心里是期待还是什么，又想听，又怕他真的说了。有些话说出来就覆水难收，会把人与人之间的关系推向没有退路的前方，哪怕只是简单的‘别走’两个字。  
好在武僧最后什么也没说，武士一边想太好了，一边又想憋死你算了臭傻逼，说句话那么难吗。  
睡梦中的武僧皱了皱眉，似乎是想打喷嚏，又忍住了。

两个人唯独在这件事上很有默契地谁也没提，就好像那天没起过冲突，武士没离开过，武僧也没醉倒在地上过。但是自那之后武僧再也没找武士做过，这个事情，问题很大。  
武士觉得自己是真的有点贱贱的。从前每次都是武僧找上门来，他推拒几下就被按着操了，边爽边骂，越爽越骂，一副不乐意是你非要睡我的样子。但武僧真不来睡他了，反而又有点不习惯，怀疑武僧是不是终于想开了在外面解决。  
自从上次的事情过后，武士极少再约人，现在他也不像年轻时候那么热衷于鬼混，感觉来了就自己动手。武僧那个家伙则是憋久了会影响到他正常生活的，尤其战斗起来激烈运动，兴奋的身体很容易就…体现在某个地方。好几次武士都没忍住眼神往武僧裆那儿瞟，有点怜悯，但必须否认他真的没想用身体帮帮武僧。  
某天晚上武士下午睡过头，晚上睡不着起夜，发现武僧的房门开着，屋里没动静。听觉敏锐的武士发觉楼下似乎有动静，好奇地悄悄靠近听墙角，发现是武僧正在自渎，压抑地低喘。  
武士想，哦，感情沙发这地方只许你武僧手冲，不许我带人打炮。干脆直接下去把他吓萎好了……不过也就想想，真吓出毛病可就太浪费那根鸡儿了。  
听了一会，一想象武僧自己撸的样子，武士居然也有点硬，连忙跑回屋里蒙头睡觉。而在武士看不到的地方，武僧长长吐出一口气，低头小心地闻了闻手中拿着的红色羽织。

发现自己听着武僧喘气都能硬起来的武士把这归咎于自己也太久没做了，没两天他趁着回黄金港访友的功夫，好好收拾打扮了一番，哼着小曲就进了花街。这地界他还是挺熟的，不过现在来得少，相熟的面孔都有了妆品掩不住的痕迹。  
武僧跟着固定队友上花街找到喝得烂醉的队长，却没想到在路过的包厢里瞧见了自己的室友。武士腿上坐着一个，肩上还没骨头似的靠了一个，正要给武士敬皮杯。低声跟人说了句你们先走后，武僧进了屋，拉好房门。武士还当是等了半天来送菜的，有点不耐烦地抱怨说怎么这么慢啊……啊？你你你你怎么——  
姑娘们还当是他朋友，带着营业笑容就要招揽新客人，但武僧利落地把俩人拨开，说了句出去之后直接把武士按在榻榻米上就要扯他腰带，任凭武士怎么骂都不松手。  
我操你大爷，又发什么疯，老子花了钱点的人，不是让你他妈来操老子的，臭傻逼！武士被在肩上啃了好几口，彻底恼了，寻到空当抓了武士刀，太刀铮然出鞘。  
憋坏了想打架是吧，还真当自己是爹啊，试试啊！

然而这是在黄金港，打了没几下，就听见门外乱糟糟的，赤诚组也不是吃素的。武士早年在黄金港没少参与干坏事，一听这动静就知道要完，侧身闪过武僧一拳，收了刀从窗户径直翻了下去。黄金港房子普遍低矮，他直接踩着灯绳上了对面房顶，在灯笼的光照中冲窗口的武僧狡黠一笑，然后扭头就跑。  
武僧还未回过神来，身后的房门已经被一脚踢开，他来不及多想，随手抛下一袋钱币当做赔偿，然后照着武士的做法，先逃再说。  
黄金港的夜灯火辉煌，阴暗之处亦深不见五指。武僧甩脱了追兵却不见武士身影，刚停下左顾右盼，就听一声清响，一把钥匙甩在他面前不远处，在月光下闪着微光。  
是望海楼的客房钥匙。

武僧寻到那房间时，屋里空无一人，但通着室外温泉的门开着。武僧赤脚走出去，见武士坐在池边浸着小腿，仅腰间围了条白毛巾。月光下男人的身躯泛白，肩膀盛满了光，蝴蝶纹身也闪着妖艳的光，好似一只吸人骨髓的妖异。  
他亲吻过那纹身无数次，亲过舔过咬过，每次武士的反应都让他很满意。他知道武士不想提，但此情此景，还是没忍住问了。  
是妖怪啊。武士笑起来，撑着边缘进了温泉。一只曾经想吃掉我却被我杀了的妖怪。  
武士回头看了他一眼，无异于无声的邀请，接下来的事情都是顺其自然。温泉里热烘烘地做了一次，又被拖到屋里，连床都来不及上，喘息着滚在榻榻米上。憋得狠了的武僧比往常更卖力，武士几度觉得自己已经被操得昏了，但偏偏被武僧的吻拉回神智。他不大喜欢与旁人接吻，武士觉得接吻是很神圣的，最好是在十二神大圣堂里亲吻。  
但他人都快要被操化了，武僧要吻他，吻哪儿都无所谓了。武士累极了，仰着头主动亲了亲武僧的下巴，这完全是无意识的动作，亲完后两个人都愣了，武僧低头看着武士，眼睛里盛着月光，松影和他。  
武士不知道自己看着武僧的时候对方会从他眼里看到什么，又或者他有点搞不清武僧到底想要什么了。

单人床有点挤，武士睡在里头，他习惯了和武僧背对而眠，但这人今天哪哪都不对劲，翻了个身瞧着武士裸露的肩头，不知道在想什么。武士快睡着了的时候，忽然听见武僧说了句话。武士嗯？了一声，那边又没声音了。  
虽然下意识觉得那应该是是句很重要的话，但武士被操狠了，前不久被射满了的地方还不太舒服。他蹭蹭枕头，嘀咕了一句赶快睡。  
武僧更大声地重复了一遍，说：我们去烙印吧。  
武士也大声了点，说：滚你的，让老子睡觉。  
武僧翻了个身，背对武士。  
武士在黑暗中睁开眼睛，睡意全无，他眨眨眼，猛地翻身坐起，试探着越过武僧的肩膀去看他的脸。  
武士一开口都带着笑意：我靠，你刚刚说啥，不是吧？你要是和队友赌什么输了就直说，我不告诉他们。  
见武僧醒着却一言不发，自诩老油条的武士有点慌了，他没见过这阵仗。  
真不是赌输了啊？是不是你打得低了被他们笑了？老子帮你出气去啊？你倒是说句话？什么叫我们去烙印？你是不是没睡醒把我当成别人了？咱们难道不是炮……不是，确定是问我？烙印？你明明讨厌我的吧？怎么……  
我们去烙印吧。武僧也坐起身，打断武士的絮叨，认真地重复了第三遍。

别，我这种人你又不是不知道，平时骂归骂，但你不一样，我配不上——  
我们去烙印吧。  
你确定要和你的长期炮友转正？别是花街上喝了不该喝的吧，哈。  
去烙印……  
停，你他妈就会说这一句吗？不是，我不是要你说那三个字，你敢说我立马把你踹下去，太恶心了。你要和我烙印，就光口头说一句啊？戒指呢？没戒指烙个头啊？  
……有点突然，没来得及准备。  
操，我能笑吗，冲动了吧？老子可以当你没说过，完全可以，现在你想好了，最后一次机会，想好你到底…你到底说什么。  
我们去烙印吧。  
武士认真地思考了好久，然后认真地打了个哈欠，认真地道：那房子把我名也写上呗。  
武僧毫不犹豫地答道：你做梦。


End file.
